1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of codes and, more particularly, to quick access codes.
2. Related Art
While machine-readable codes, (e.g., quick response codes), were originally developed for industrial uses, such as managing production lines and stock management, such codes have more recently been adopted in other industries as well. By way of example, these codes have been used for marketing purposes in circumstances where an end user scans a code using a device and is presented with a website from which functions associated with that website may thereafter be accessed. In many instances the end user does not know the purpose for a code until the code is scanned. Moreover, once published, codes are difficult to reassign functionally and track analytically.
Augmented reality, on the other hand, is directed to a technology where a camera is pointed at a scene or graphic and an augmented experience of the scene appears on a screen. Support for augmented reality is not widely adopted and it is often unclear to end users which scenes or images can be augmented.
Accordingly, neither machine-readable codes nor augmented reality presents a tenable solution for intuitively specifying functions associated with scanning codes and images.